Vehicular traffic congestion often occurs as road use increases, such as during peak travel times. Such congestion is characterized by slower speeds, longer travel times, and often a sense of driver frustration. Causes of traffic congestion, or “traffic jams” may include, among other things, roadwork, detours, increased traffic volume such as during “rush hour”, and vehicle accidents.
Regardless of cause, traffic congestion is often exacerbated due to drivers slowing down to observe vehicles on the side of the roadway. This “gawking” or “rubber-necking” typically occurs when drivers slow to observe car accidents, wreckage, and emergency response vehicles. Such gawking often magnifies traffic congestion.
Besides merely extending driving times and inducing driver frustration, increased congestion due to gawking also creates costs related to non-productivity. Such delays are often responsible for lost business, job-related disciplinary action, and other personal losses. Inability to forecast travel times causes drivers to allocate more time to travel, additionally resulting in productivity losses. Increased wear and tear to vehicles is yet another cost incurred by those caught in traffic. Finally, longer commutes due to gawking harm the environment due to increased air pollution and carbon dioxide emissions.
While gawking continues to be a significant contributor to traffic congestion, very little has been done to alleviate this problem.